environmental_science_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Career Exploration
Analyze and explore environmental science related career paths in Saskatchewan, Canada and the world. Indicators a. Brainstorm a list of careers that require an understanding of environmental science. https://www.prospects.ac.uk/careers-advice/what-can-i-do-with-my-degree/environmental-science - This website gives an in depth look of what jobs are available in the environmental field. it gives a list of careers that are suited towards environmental science. -ME https://www.environmentalscience.org/careers - This website covers information about the daily tasks, salary, location, working conditions, job demands and prospects as well as ways to get degrees for about 124 different careers that all require some knowledge of environmental science. All of the careers are listed at the bottom of the webpage and clicking on one will bring up the information specific to that career. It fits in with the indicator because it provides a list of a variety of different careers that use and require an understanding of environmental science. - ALA b. Explore the connection between topics in Environmental Science 20 and careers of interest. Interview with Stephen Tyler, Adaptive Resource Management Ltd. “Stephen Tyler has been involved in urban planning and climate change adaptation for approximately 12 years. He works in Canada and Vietnam, and holds both a master’s degree and Ph.D. in urban and regional planning. In addition to these accomplishments, Mr. Tyler has led research programs for resource management and planning in South-East Asia, specifically in Vietnam. As the Principal of Adaptive Resource Management Ltd, a consulting firm based out of Victoria, BC, Mr. Tyler provides technical advice to clients on projects and programs that have the potential to be impacted by climate change. This advice includes adaptation plans to manage risks to urban or rural infrastructure due to the changing climate. The firm works with a variety of other experts who have complimentary skill sets, such as statistical experts, researchers or industry leaders, during projects. Clients can range from government officials to resource management experts to industry-based companies. As well, the firm’s projects are diverse and can include, but are not limited to, things such as urban expansion, and the design and placement of new infrastructure. Adaptive Resource Management also evaluates programs and projects that have been active for several years for effectiveness and to learn from the systems that are already in place. A key part of the planning and design phase is to understand that humans are changing the climate at a very rapid pace, and it will likely not stabilize in the near future. We are going from a period when the climate could be assumed to remain stable to “a period of continuous and accelerating change” due to human influence. This understanding needs to constantly be updated, as it is used to design and place infrastructure in areas that are projected to be relatively secure, and to prevent placement of important long-term projects in areas predicted to experience major impacts from climate change. In an ideal world, infrastructure projects would not be located in at-risk areas, as not every building technique or material can withstand the potential environmental changes or events triggered by climate change. However, if infrastructure needed to be placed in an at-risk area, such one prone to flooding, accommodations would have to be made to the design, such as raising the main floor of the structure above ground level. A career like this takes time to build, and people entering the field should understand that consulting is not an entry level job. Consulting requires extensive specialized knowledge and prior experience in a field such as cartography (map-making), statistics, engineering, or an environment-based science. It is suggested that a profession, such as one of the several listed previously, be acquired before an individual attempts to join a consulting firm so that it may be used a stepping stone to move to the firm. Professional skills such as the abilities to collaborate, manage a group of people, create a network of professional relationships, lead or participate in a research project, and communicate effectively in a variety of ways are exceedingly important. A technical consultant must be able to translate complex scientific research and results into relevant meaning for practical applications. As well, having professional contacts, such as current climate change experts, is a vital aspect of finding a job and gaining experience. Experts on climate change and other environmental issues can help develop guidelines, such as new regulations that require engineers and industry workers to have an understanding of climate change prior to entering the work force. Experts have also created new information resources for this field, such as the urban planning guidelines and manuals written by Mr. Tyler that are used in Vietnam. This is a constantly changing field, as new research is becoming more and more available. Mr. Tyler estimates that in approximately 20 years, it will be normal for career paths such as engineering, resource management, and industry work to include an understanding of climate change, and that consulting firms such as his will eventually reach a point where they are no longer needed for general consulting and will have to specialize. However, it is not believed that this career path will disappear, but that it will become more important as time goes on, due to the increasing prominence of climate change issues.” – Stephen Tyler (paraphrased) ''' This interview segment fits under this indicator (B) because it is an example of a long-standing career in a field that relates to one of our Environmental Science 20 topics, climate change. The interview also provides information on possible primary career paths to pursue prior to entering climate change consulting, and offers examples of the people a consultant could expect to work with. The final paragraph also explains that while job prospects will likely change and adapt as time goes on, due to the changing curriculums in certain careers, consulting has the potential to remain a highly relevant career path. Despite the projected future familiarity of other careers with climate change impacts, experts in many fields will undoubtedly continue to seek specialized assistance from “climate change experts” for many years to come. –DT '''c. Identify environmental science career options locally, regionally and nationally, including careers that are emerging and potential job prospects. d. Examine the qualifications of people involved in environmental science careers. http://study.com/articles/Qualifications_Needed_for_a_Career_in_Natural_Sciences.html - On this website it gives you wages, job description, educational requirements, skills you need to be successful and schools that you can go to, to get the degrees that you will need to have an occupation in this career. AG e. Analyze a specific environmental science career in terms of personal suitability, using criteria such as: i. the training program, ii. the work that graduates of this program are trained to do, iii. the types of facilities in which graduates of this program are employed, iv. typical hours and shifts worked, v. current wages received in Saskatchewan, vi. physical and mental stresses experienced, vii. workplace hazards and safety considerations, viii. other professionals they interact with, ix. continuing education requirements, and x. professional and/or licensing requirements in Canada and Saskatchewan https://www.saskcareers.ca/occupation/2270/Hydrologist - The link that I have attached will take you to saskcareers.ca where there will be lots of information on the career of a Hydrologist. Saskcareers is a great resource to find all your basic information on a certain career. The first main page you will see will show you the average wage in Saskatchewan, average wage in Canada, job prospects, how many people are employed in Saskatchewan, and related occupations. If you choose to explore the site more, you can learn more about the career and how to get there. This link relates to the outcome "Career Exploration" and the indicator “e” because one of the options for schooling in order to make this a career is a university level Environmental Science. This page also covers the majority of the criteria under Career Exploration. BS https://www.saskcareers.ca/occupation/2039/Atmospheric%20Scientist - the link attached will take you to saskcareers a site I've used my self to find jobs such as Atmospheric Scientist Sask careers gives you info from wages in Saskatchewan to a list of possible programs at places like the U Of S in Saskatoon,U of R in Regina and Saskpolytechnic in Saskatoon (formally know as SIAST for those that don't know what Saskpolytechnic is but remember SIAST) Saskcareers gives you info on the job description of well as related occupations- SH f. Participate in an environmental science based vocational experience. g. Attend a career fair and determine which careers require or would benefit from a background in environmental science. h. Interview or connect with others such as Elders, knowledge keepers and disciplinary experts to discuss environmental science careers. i. Communicate research findings related to environmental science careers orally or through a display, video, presentation software or website.